


Trying to Be Cruel

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Phoenix (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath Thomas’s shy exterior was a rough edge that he liked to indulge you with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ Hello there! (//∇//) Quite some time ago, I was requested to write another one-shot for Thomas. It wasn't until recently that I finally thought of an idea that I was happy with, and thus brings us to this piece of work here. (๑•́ ω •̀๑) My apologies for the wait! I hope you like it!

Action often conflicted with words.

Words sometimes conflicted with intent.

That best described Thomas, honestly. His lyrics--however casually sadistic they were--conveyed nothing but the affection he had for you. Though, your parents could only eye you warily as you sheepishly played "Chloroform" for them. At this point, it was inevitable that they would welcome a son-in-law who considered "jugulate" a romantic term.

Thomas, amused, chuckled while you mentioned this. His laughter--light and warm--subsided just as mischief darkened his eyes.

"Do you like my cruelty,  _mon chaton_?"

It was a familiar look.

What would transpire often occurred without fail--though you fondly recall that one time Deck poked his head into the tour-bus and told Thomas to get his ass on stage. There was a meeting between you and him in every possible way.

Eyes to eyes, lips to lips, skin to skin.

There were some variances, certainly, and this was where Thomas' curiosity would reveal itself. This was the side he would never admit to anyone else, especially since he would satisfy his questions and wonders all through you.

While he was one to be frank in interviews, who would expect for him to have such filth in his mind? But if the man you loved had a query, you did your best to answer.

Thomas often wondered how you would look restrained on the bed while blindfolded. Having this image in his mind for an entire tour lead to little hesitance in asking if you wanted to try it out. He wouldn't lie, after conjuring the visual for so many nights, seeing your wrists tied together by his belt was like art brought to life.

How depraved must he be to relish in your whimpers and feeble attempts to free yourself? He would ponder on this later, as he left his presence on your skin, teeth bared and lips warm. His fingers were already familiar with your body, so delicate exploring wasn't necessary. Ever curious, ever wondering, he would ask his questions harshly until you and your body answered every single one.

It may seem like he would seek out his own pleasure at times. Not much of a stretch, as he would leave you begging for him to continue, all while he smiled with tenderness.

And yet for as seemingly cruel as his affection was, it was just that.

For each growled demand was an apologetic kiss to your shoulder-blades, your hair gently stroked to amend for yanking it so harshly. Everything he did to and for you was with love and reverence.

The both of you were laying in bed, tangled in the sheets and each other. Delirious from your night just now, you both looked tiredly into one another's eyes. Thomas was cradling your wrists in his hands, running his thumb over the faint imprint of the handcuffs. He was murmuring what caused his "inspiration" this time around, hinting what he may have in store.

"I may not...hold back next time," he smiled sheepishly as his lips found your neck once more.

You loved his cruelty.


End file.
